Game Menu
Settings and Credits The first screen has a Google Play icon (green controller) that allows you to log in with your Google Play account to submit high scores and achievements. Also found here is a settings icon (gear) that has the following options: * Sound * Music * Power Saving * Cloud Save * Statistics The final thing found here is a short list of credits: * Design by Tinytouchgames * Art by Max Fiedler * Audio by Oliver Salkie Swiping up on this screen brings you to the next level, and triggers an animation of a barrel rolling away, revealing a trapdoor with a symbol on it. At the time of writing this, I am unaware of whether this is an unlockable. Map, Daily Heists, Lessons The second screen contains the Map. Tapping this will take you to the four castles you may begin heists in: Black Manor, Castle Wolfskull, Castle Owlclaw, and Castle Bloodeye. You will need to obtain the necessary insignias to move on to the next castle. The next item on this screen is locked, requiring 10 chests to be obtained. Once you have obtained 10 chests, it will automatically open to reveal a daily heist. The final item on this screen is Lessons, allowing you to repeat the game's tutorials. Guild Master The third screen contains the Guild Master. You will need to return to the Guild Master to open chests, buy equipment, and to unlock equipment upgrades. To open a chest, click chests, and drag the chest card to the empty chest space. In the free version of the game, chests take longer and longer to unlock. You have the option to wait for the unlock, watch an ad to unlock instantly, or to purchase the game. There is also a shortcut to the game map in the upper right. Hideout The Hideout requires 20 chests to unlock. The Hideout lets you hire other thieves with special abilities and unlock requirements. There are a total of 10 other thieves you can hire. Once a contract is made, you can play as the Thief for 24 hours. Thieves‘ unlock requirements will vary, and this is a non-exhaustive list of possible unlock requirements. Thieves List Alchemist- Effect: Get 2 additional versions of a selected equipment card. Unlock requirement: Steal stolen goods with a total value of 25 from Castle Owlclaw. Steal stolen goods with a total value of 15 from Castle Bloodeye. Steal stolen goods with a total value of 30 from Castle Bloodeye. The Hundred- Effect: Starts with 100 Stealth, can’t gain stealth points. Unlock requirement: Steal stolen goods with a total value of 20 from Castle Owlclaw. Jay- Effect: Stealth and treasure are the same. Unlock requirement: Steal stolen goods with a total value of 15 from Black Manor. Joan- Effect: Cards adjacent to your thief increase the path difficulty. Unlock requirement: Steal stolen goods with a total value of 25 from Black Manor. Steal stolen goods with a total value of 15 from Castle Bloodeye. Steal stolen goods with a total value of 30 from Castle Bloodeye. Nachtigall- Effect: The chest starts at 20 and is reduced by 1 each turn. Unlock requirement: Steal stolen goods with a total value of 15 from Black Manor. Steal stolen goods with a total value of 15 from Castle Owlclaw. Nyan- Effect: Can’t deselect cards. Unlock requirement: Steal stolen goods with a total value of 20 from Castle Bloodeye. Solid Slate- Effect: Pickpocket only works on wolves and owls. Unlock requirement: Steal stolen goods with a total value of 40 from Castle Wolfskull. Steal stolen goods with a total value of 55 from Castle Owlclaw. Steal stolen goods with a total value of 15 from Castle Bloodeye. Splinter- Effect: Clearing the board will increase cards in your inventory by 1. Unlock requirements: Steal stolen goods with a total value of 10 from Black Manor. Steal stolen goods with a total value of 20 from Black Manor. Steal stolen goods with a total value of 10 from Castle Owlclaw. Steal stolen goods with a total value of 10 from Castle Bloodeye. Sukeruton- Effect: At 1 or less Stealth treasures are worth double. Unlock requirement: Steal stolen goods with a total value of 10 from Black Manor. Steal stolen goods with a total value of 20 from Black Manor. Steal stolen goods with a total value of 20 from Castle Owlclaw. Tori- Effect: Start the game at the end of the deck. Unlock requirement: Steal stolen goods with a total value of 10 from Castle Owlclaw. Steal stolen goods with a total value of 10 from Castle Bloodeye.